


Roller Coaster Date

by greenmaskedmarauder94



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Modern AU, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmaskedmarauder94/pseuds/greenmaskedmarauder94
Summary: More of a Modern AU, involving a theme park.





	Roller Coaster Date

Anthony Lockwood likes to challenge fear, not only in himself, but for others as well.

He had perhaps the most insane idea ever for his date with Lucy Carlyle, but it would benefit him in the end no matter what. He would get to have fun, and also hold her close.

The Boardwalk had a proper name of course, but it had been given that nickname by all the locals who went there every night, and the nickname was perfect for tourists in the area as well.

He picked up Lucy from the cafe just a few blocks down, the one her uncle owned and she worked at usually only on weekends. She was getting done with her shift early tonight for this date. She was wearing just a simple tshirt and jeans, along with sneakers so scuffed and worn that whatever color they’d started as appeared a bluish grey. But Lockwood thought she looked as good as ever.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” she asked upon him parking the car and opening her door for her. “Greasy food that’s overpriced? Go on the Merry-Go-Round until we puke?”

He grinned at her. “All very good options. But no. I was actually thinking we could do that.” he pointed at the looping roller coaster sitting on the edge of The Boardwalk, right next to the Ferris Wheel. In fact, the Ferris Wheel was the only ride that was taller than it.

She stared at him. “You’re kidding, right? I hate heights. Can’t we warm up by going on the teacup rides first?” 

He grinned even more, and took her hand in his. “Well, we could, but why prolong the inevitable? Hi, two tickets for The Loop of Ghosts please.” They’d gotten to the front of the line at the ticket booth.

“Anthony please can’t we do something else?” Lucy could no longer conceal her mild look of terror. “I would even do the drop ride at this point over that.”

“Lucy. It’ll be fun! Trust me!” Lockwood continued to pull her along towards the looming roller coaster. Screams of both delight and terror could be heard now as they got in line. Lucy kept alternating between giving looks of great apprehension to the ride, and pleading looks to Lockwood. Five minutes later they were there at the front, handing their tickets to the operator, and getting into their seats right next to each other. The attendant was giving quirky reminders to fasten the seatbelts, and to make sure the lap bar was secure.

Three...two...one. And they were off. Slowly climbing up that first hill of the ride, Lucy holding onto Lockwood’s arm for dear life. He was laughing as they went over the hill, the momentum carrying them around a corkscrew. He whooped, she screamed. The rest of the ride continued like that until it hit another hill, this one much higher and steeper. Lucy was breathing heavily and glaring at Lockwood while the roller coaster clunked its way to the top.  
“Get ready,” he said, and she once again clung to him and closed her eyes. The roller coaster hovered for just a moment before plummeting down. Lockwood was still laughing with delight, and Lucy still screaming with terror. Then the ride was over and they were stepping off, retrieving any items left in the lockers before the ride began.

“I swear to you, Anthony,” Lucy said in a very shaky voice, “that if you even think of dragging me onto a monster like that again, I won’t ever go on a date with you again.”

Lockwood pouted, then kissed the hand he was holding. “Lucy, it was all worth it. I got to have fun, and you were clung to me the whole time. Exactly as I planned.”

Lucy shot him a glare. To placate her, they spent the rest of the evening eating overpriced greasy food, riding the Merry-Go-Round, and then finishing off the night in the teacup ride.


End file.
